The overall objective of this project is to extend our capability to preserve kidneys for transplantation. A variety of techniques will be used to evaluate the injury incurred during preservation and to eliminate it. Ice-storage, flush-cooling, and perfusional preservation will be studied. Subzero preservation will be similarly evaluated and the learnings from the above studies will be applied to it. Specifically, 7 to 14 day preservation is the goal. This should permit ample time for immunologic preparation of the recipient and/or careful HLA-DRW typing and matching.